villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Scout1534/PE Proposal: Otto Alrik
This is a PE proposal for someone already in the PE Category: Otto Alrik. I made this proposal to officially include him in the category. Who is he and what has he done? Otto Alrik is a minor villain from Dragon Age II. He is a Templar Lieutenant based in Kirkwall. He is responsible for the Tranquil Solution, a plan to make every single Mage in Thedas Tranquil. (For those who don't know, The Rite of Tranquility is a process that strips a Mage of their magical talent. As a side effect, however, it also strips them of their emotions and personality, basically making them unfeeling and obedient.) His plan would extend even to mages who had passed their Harrowing, which was against Chantry Law. At first, he sent his proposal to Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard, and Divine Justinia. Both had rejected his plan as too extreme. But even that didn't stop him. He continued to secretly kidnap mages and force Tranquility upon them. One such victim was Anders' friend, Karl Thekla. And if the player meets him, it is revealed that he has a much more horrific reason for his actions: He takes advantage of the Tranquil's submissive nature by raping them. According to Anders, Alrik had also been experimenting on mages, testing their limits before they give in to blood magic and Demons. However, this has never been confirmed, so it may not qualify. So to sum it up: Alrik defied Chantry Law by stripping innocent mages of their magic and emotions, and then took advantage of their obedient nature to rape them. Heinousness Alrik's anti-mage views are extreme, even by Templar standards. While the Templars are, by nature, strict in their job, most do not enjoy having to kill or impose Tranquility on a Mage, but they do so believing it's necessary. Even the more fanatical ones believe they are protecting the innocent. Alrik, however, does not care for protecting the innocent. He wants to strip all mages of their emotions just so that he can rape them as he pleases. Even though his plan was rejected by both Divine Justinia and Knight-Commander Meredith, the latter of whom is very notorious for her staunch anti-mage views, he still went along with it anyway, showing that he didn't even care about the Chantry, or what being a Templar stands for. Although he only appears once in the game, his impact can be seen both before and after: In the Gallows, Many Tranquil will state that Alrik told them Tranquility will save them from their sins and keep them from entering the Void. Clearly he had told them that so that it would be easier to make them Tranquil. And one particular Tranquil named Helena can be seen interacting with her former lover Jaken. When he professed his love, she monotonously replied, "I am Ser Alrik's now. He is the only one who can command me." This clearly suggests that he had raped her. He clearly enjoys what he does, as shown when encountering his would-be latest victim, Ella: Even though Ella passed her Harrowing, Alrik still intended to make her Tranquil, just for wanting to visit her family. Ella pleaded with him, saying she'll do anything, but Alrik just sadistically replied, "That's right. Once you're Tranquil, you'll do anything I ask." Mitigating Factors He has absolutely none. His actions were sadistic, illegal, and horrendous. Even though he's a minor villain, he is easily one of the most evil, despicable people in the Dragon Age series. Final Verdict I vote Yes! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals